Episode 115 (Side Effects)
Transcript (The episode starts off at the grouper's and guppies home,at the living room Molly Nonny and Gil are reading books,then mr grouper came with a package.) Molly: "Is it here yet?" Gil: "Is it finally here?" Nonny: "Are you sure it's here?" Mr grouper: "It's here alright." Gil: "Oh goodie." Molly: "Hey everybody come see the family picture." (The guppies and Mrs grouper came to the living room.) Gil: "Finally we can take down those creepy old dudes." Mrs grouper: "Hey those creepy dudes are actually our great great Grandma and great great grandpa Grouper and you're right they really are creepy." Goby: "What are you waiting for Molly open the package." (When Molly opened the package.Mr grouper just faint.) Gil: "Aw c'mon mr grouper it's not so bad right." (Flashback to Mr and Mrs Grouper taking the kids to the mall.) Mr grouper: "C'mon guppies i don't want to miss the perfect family picture." Deema: "Do we have to take a family picture?" Oona: "Yeah we all know what we look like." Mr grouper: (Sighs)"Everytime is the same thing we've tried to get a family picture but something goes horribly wrong,well not this time nothing can't go wrong(He got himself stuck in a bucket.)"Nothing's gonna go wrong starting now." (Mr grouper struggles to get himself unstuck and they made it to the picture store.) Mr grouper: "The guppies and Grouper family is right on time for their 1:00 appointment." Manager: "No the guppies and grouper family is booked for the 1:30 appointment." Gil: "What we have to wait 30 minutes." Molly: "C'mon boys let's hit the arcade." Mr grouper: "Oh no you don't,nobody is leaving until our picture is taken." Nonny: "Aw c'mon please?" All: "Pretty pretty please?" Deema: "Yeah we want to go to." Oona: "We want to go to the mall carousel." Deema: "Yeah the mall carousel where Roger works." Both: (Sighs)"Mall carousel Roger." Mrs grouper: "Oh c'mon honey let the kids have some fun in the mall and I'll go for a snack." Mr grouper: (Sighs)"Fine but you must be back here in 30 minutes got it 30 minutes,huh(Sighs)." (Cuts to the guppies racing in the mall.) Gil: "We're gonna beat the high score on..." All: (In unison)"The revenge of the black knight's revenge." Aunt Helen: "I don't know the mall makes it so hard to read Jennifer and Dave." Nonny: "GUYS!" Molly: "LOOK OUT!" (The guppies bump into aunt Helen.) Aunt Helen: "Oh my." Nonny: "We're so sorry aunt Helen." Goby: "Yeah we didn't even see you there." Gil: "We were in such a big hurry." Aunt Helen: "Oh accidents happened is that right Jennifer and Dave?Jennifer?dave? Molly: "Uh who's Jennifer?" Gil: "And who's Dave?" Aunt Helen: "My baby twins.They were right there.where have they gotten to.(to Gil and goby)oh jennifer and Dave is that you." Molly: "Uh no(Nonny nudges her)Uh it definitely is." (Molly and Nonny dressed Gil and goby as babies.) Aunt Helen: "Oh Thank goodness aren't they the most precious babies ever." Both: "Uh precious babies." Molly: "Just do it." Nonny: "So we find the real babies." Gil: "We're so sorry aunt Helen." Goby: "We are not-" (Molly and Nonny put Pacifiers into their mouths.) Aunt helen: (Sniffs)"Pee yuu jennifer and Dave you guys smelled better take you to the hair salon." Nonny: "Alright now let's go find those babies." Molly: "C'mon." (They swam off to find those babies and they found them going up the escalator.) Molly: "Score." Nonny: "Bingo." Both: "Stop right there babies!" (At the carousel kids are riding the horses and roger works at the carousel and Oona and Deema watches Roger.) Both: (Sighs). (They swam to Roger.) Roger: "Oh hello girls i never seen before,wanna ride the carousel?" Both: "No thanks." Oona: "We rather just stand here with you and watch." Both: (Sighs). Roger: "I know exactly how you feel." Both: "You do." Roger: "Yeah I love watching the carousel,it's like my favourite thing sometimes I watched the horses and just imagine boy wouldn't it be cool if they just came to life and stuffed like that." Both: "Hmm." (Meanwhile at the pretzel maker.) Pretzel man: "One cheesy pretzel that'll be 2 dollars." Mrs grouper: "2 dollars,wait I have a full pretzel punch card for a free cheesy pretzel,now where did I put that punch card." (Meanwhile with Molly and Nonny they went up the escalator.) Molly: "Babies." Nonny: "Babies." (The guppies spotted the babies which they are heading for that train.) Both: "Babies." (At the hair salon.) Aunt Helen: "Excuse me sir can you make my babies beautiful?" Man: "Your babies?" (Back at the carousel.) Deema: "There the artificial intelligent program is uploaded into the horses's new digital brain." Oona: "Alright.Hit it!" (Deema pushes the button and the horses came to life.) Roger: "You brought them to life.You did it Diane and Olive.You did it!" Oona: "Uh our names are-." Deema: "Quiet Olive." (The horses began to flee.) Roger: "Whoa look out dudes." (The horses gallops away with Roger on one.) Both: "Uh oh." (They began to follow the horses.Meanwhile with mrs grouper.) Mrs grouper: "I know I put my punch card somewhere,oh found it,one free cheesy pretzel." Roger: "Hi mrs Maple Butter." (The stampede flew the punch card out of Mrs grouper's hand.) Mrs grouper: (Gasps)"No(Gasps)My pretzel card." (Back at the photo store mr grouper is waiting here for the guppies to come back.Meanwhile with Molly and Nonny) Molly: "Wait stop ." Nonny: "Stop the train." Molly: "There are babies on the tracks." (Molly and Nonny climbed up the bench and got on the train and got to the engine and knocks the conductor off the train and they stop the train just in time.) Conductor: "Whoa there are babies on the tracks." Molly: "Alright babies." Nonny: "Let's go." Both: (Screaming)"Now where did they go." Molly: "Babies." Nonny: "Babies." Molly: "There they are." Nonny: "They're heading right for the knight super store." Molly: "We need to stop them c'mon." Nonny: "Wait for me." (At the food court.) Roger: "Awesome." Oona: "Sorry folks sorry." Deema: "Stop that's food's not for artificial intelligent carousel horses." (Meanwhile with mrs grouper) Mrs grouper: "Hello excuse me you got my pretzel punch card." (Mrs Grouper's Pretzel card got thrown in the trash.) Mrs Grouper: (Gasps)"No it's gonna take more than some dumb dirty dumpster to make me missed my free cheesy pretzel." (She digs into the dumpster for the pretzel card.) Mrs Grouper: "My pretzel card." (Suddenly the garbage truck dumps the trash with Mrs Grouper in it.) Mrs Grouper: "Whoa.Uh oh." (Meanwhile Mr grouper is searching for the guppies.) Mr grouper: "Guppies where are you?Family picture in 5 Minutes." Roger: "Hey Mr G.Whoo-hoo." (Mr grouper fell into the tanning booth.Meanwhile with Molly and Nonny.) Molly: "Hey stop." Nonny: "Babies can't play with swords." (The babies went out of the store and Molly and Nonny came out wearing their knight attire.) Nonny: "Where did you guys go now?" Molly: "There they are." (Jennifer and Dave held onto the balloons and they fly off.) Nonny: "Okay that's bad." (The horses came this way.) Molly: "And that's... Both: "Unexpected." (They get on the horses.) Nonny: "C'mon horsey." Molly: "Yeah giddy up horsey let's go save those babies." (Meanwhile aunt Helen leaves the hair salon.) Aunt Helen: "Come along now Jennifer and Dave let's show everyone how wonderful you guys are." (Goby and Gil look at the time it's now 1:27.) Gil: "Oh no." Goby: "Oh no the family picture is in 3 minutes." Gil: "We've gotta run for it." Goby: "So long aunt helen." Gil: "Yeah goodbye it's been weird." (They rushed off.) Aunt Helen: "Let's do this." (She tighten up her laces and zoomed off.Back at the food court.) Deema: "Okay if we try to get an electric shot through the food court it'll disturb the horses and the compositors and shut them down." Oona: "Which wasn't that bad.Roger looks so nice." Roger: "Mm"(Burps). Both: (Sighs). Deema: "It's now or never family picture is in T-2 minutes." (Deema press the button but instead of the horses being zapped the girls got zapped and the machine malfunction and explodes.) Oona: "Well we tried." Deema: "Yeah let's roll.Ya." (Back at the pretzel maker.) Mrs grouper: "One cheesy pretzel please." (Back with Molly and Nonny.The babies floated up to the ceiling and the balloons began to pop.) Molly: "Uh oh." Both: (Yelps). (They gallop as fast as they can and the balloons start to pop.) Nonny: "Oh no." Molly: "Hold your heads people we've got 2 incoming babies." (They keep moving until the last 2 balloons pop.) Both: (Screaming). Nonny: "We gotcha." Molly: "Nice alright Jennifer and Dave let's get you 2 back to aunt Helen." (Molly and Nonny look at their watches it now says 1:29.) Molly: (Gasps)"No time." Nonny: "We got a picture to take let's go." Molly: "Ya." Mr Grouper: (Panics)(Yelps)"PICTURE TIME!!!WWWWWAAAAAIIIIITTTTT!!!Don't take the picture without me." (Flashback ends.) Gil: "Ya know i think we still love great great grandma and grandpa grouper on the wall." All: (Agree chatter). Mr grouper: "We'll try again next time." Category:Episodes